did you remember
by Ryuki26
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko, mengalami nasib malang, benang merah takdirnya telah terputus sehingga membuatnya tak pernah bisa memiliki kekasih. hanya satu orang yang dapat memperbaiki benang merah tersebut, yaitu sang shinigami tampan. warning : bad summary, oc, ooc, woman main protagonist, typo, etc.
1. Chapter 1 : akai ito

Did you remember

by ryuu-kun

 **disclaimer** : naruto isn't mine

 **genre** : supranatural, drama, romance, etc

 **rated** : T

 **pairing** : naruto x ...

 **warning** : OC, OOC, woman main protagonist, typo, etc

.

.

.

enjoy it

"anoo, Sasuke senpai…!"

Uchiha Sasuke membuka mata dari posisi tidurnya. Dia membiarkan matanya beradptasi dengan sinar temaram yang menyeruak masuk dari celah-celah buku pada rak perpustakaan.

Seorang gadis kouhai dengan gaya layaknya gadis tokyo tengah berdiri di dekat bangku yang sedang ditidurinya. Dia mengamati pemuda itu dengan kerlingan nakal yang membuat sasuke merasa sangat muak.

"Siapa kau?!" hardik Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke tak memedulikan senyum terkulum yang merekah dibibir gadis tersebut.

"Yamanaka Sayaka desu, dari majalah sekolah"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan pena dan notebooknya dari dalam tasnya dengan gerakan tubuh yang terlihat sangat diperhitungkan. Dia sengaja memamerkan paha mulus yang tersembunyi di balik rok pendeknya.

Sasuke mendengus keras.

'orang-orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan' ujarnya di dalam hati.

Entah sudah berapa banyak gadis dari majalah tak penting itu datang untuk mewawancarainya. Seberapa dinginnya Sasuke menanggapinya, mereka terus saja berdatangan. Toh, wawancara yang mereka bicarakan ini hanyalah modus para gadis untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"aku tidak tertarik" ujar Sasuke dingin, kembali menutup matanya

'ohh kami-sama, hari ini kan festifal budaya! Bagaimana mungkin gadis menyebalkan ini bisa menemukanku di sudut terdalam perpustakaan ini? Tak bisakah dia bersenang-senang di luar sana dan meninggalkanku sendiri'

Sayaka hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian membuka notebooknya dengan jemarinya yang lentik dan berhias nail arts.

"bagaimana perasaan senpai menjadi pemenang polling siswa paling tampan tahun ini?" tanya Sayaka tidak menyerah.

'orang ini' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

'hey kami-sama, bolehkah aku mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"apa perasaan Senpai masuk dalam polling tersebut?" tanya Sayaka yang tetap tidak di tanggapi oleh Sasuke.

"aku rasa, senpai memang pantas mendapat penghargaan tersebut" Sayaka tetap nyerocos, meskipun semua pertanyaannya tak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"sebagai mana sisiwa tertampan di sekolah ini, adakah gadis yang menarik perhatian senpai?"

Sasuke semakin diam. Sayaka mengibaskan tangannya di atas wajah Sasuke. Jangan-jangan, Sasuke benar-benar tidur.

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit, lalu menarik tasnya. Sayaka yang menyadari hal itu, langsung memberondong Sasuke dengan sisa-sisa pertanyaannya.

"apa rencana senpai ke depan? Apakah senpai akan menerima penghargaan itu saat zenyasai nanti malam? Dan terakhir…" Sayaka mengambil jeda, dengan sengaja dia mengulum dan membasahi bibirnya.

"maukah senpai berkencan denganku?"

Sasuke mulai beranjak. Sayaka pikir Sasuke akan pergi tanpa berbicara apapun kepadanya. Namun, kemudian…..

"ahhhh menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan. Semua perempuan itu sama, menyebalkan. Aku tidak peduli lagi, meneruskan pekerjaanku di sini sampai kami-sama memanggilku kembali? Tidak akan pernah"

Sasuke pergi setelahnya membuat Sayaka bingung dengan apa yang barusaja pemuda itu katakan.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Naruko…! hayaku! hayaku!"

Seorang gadis muda yang mengenakan jaket tradisional jepang dengan tulisan "Hinata" di belakangnya menyeret-nyeret gadis lain yang mati-matian menjaga kamera yang tergantung dilehernya.

Tak jarang, langkah mereka terhalang oleh siswa lain di sepanjang koridor yang sedang mempromosikan kelasnya masing-masing. Bunkasai membuat koridor sekolah dipenuhi oleh lautan Manusia. Bukan hanya oleh siswa-siswi sekolah tersebut, tetapi juga banyak pengunjung dari luar yang ikut meramaikan suasana bunkasai.

Semua klub berlomba-lomba mempromosikan kegiatan klubnya. Peragaan upacara minum teh oleh klub minum teh, peragaan merangkai bunga oleh klub pecinta bunga, bazaar doujinshi oleh klub manga, live performance oleh band-band sekolah, dan klub-klub lain yang tidak ingin ketinggalan mempromosikan klub mereka.

Siswa kelas tiga akan menampilkan drama musikal yang akan disaksikan oleh jajaran guru dan para siswa.

Selain itu, setiap kelas juga harus bekerja sama untuk menyulap kelas masing-masing menjadi kafe, rumah hantu, labirin, atau sekedar taman bermain kecil di dalam kelas untuk memeriahkan bunkasai.

"chotto, Hinata-chan, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Uzumaki Naruko, si gadis berkamera sambil terus diseret oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi, sahabatnya tidak menyahut.

Saat melihat papan nama di atas pintu kelas dihadapan mereka, kelas 2B, Hinata berseru "sudah sampai"

Naruko mengambil nafas lega. Lalu dia mencoba untuk mengintip isi kelas. Tampaknya, kelas ini membuka stan ramal.

Dalam suasana kelas yang gelap karena seluruh jendelanya tertutup rapat oleh kain hitam, terlihat beberapa siswa sedang berusaha meramal penginjung kelas mereka di balik meja.

Naruko tersenyum. Dia mengangkat kamera kesayangannya. Tidak disangka dengan mengikuti Hinata seperti ini, dia juga berhasil mendapat objek yang menarik.

Kumpulan siswa berpakaian ala gipsi dengan bola kristal dan kartu tarot di meja mereka masing-masing berhasil membuat naluri photografernya terusik.

"kau sedang apa Naruko? Kita datang kesini bukan untuk memotret, tahu" protes Hinata dengan berkacak pinggang.

Sfx : klik

Naruko nyengir sambil melihat hasil bidikannya barusan di kamera. Dia tidak memedulikan Hinata.

"Naruko!" hardik Hinata makin kesal.

"baik, baik. Memangnya kita mau bertemu siapa?" tanya Naruko kembali mencari target bidikan lain.

Hinata mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

"Aa! Disana!"

Di antara seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut, tampak seorang gadis berpakaian ala miko yang duduk tertunduk di pojok kelas.

Sfx : klik

Jemari Naruko reflek membidik objek yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Seketika itu juga dia terpaku, dia menurunkan kameranya. Orang itu…

"Shion" Cetus Hinata sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Hinata bercanda? Saat mendengar nama itu, Naruko merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"aku ingin menanyakan masalah cinta" Hinata terdengar semangat sementara Naruko hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sumbang.

"baiklah, semoga berhasil" ujar Naruko hendak berbalik pergi.

Sebelum Naruko meninggalkan tempat tersebut, dengan sigap Hinata mencekal lengannya.

"bukan hanya aku, aku juga ingin tau tentang masalah cintamu. Kau kan tak pernah punya pacar, Naruko"

"eh?" Naruko menggigit bibirnya.

"apa kau yakin. Kau tau kan? Dia itu Shion…" lanjutnya.

"lalu kenapa?" balik Hinata.

Apa Hinata tidak tau kalau konon, gadis itu bisa mengutuk siapa saja yang tidak disukainya?

'bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku, lalu mengutukku?' tanya Naruko dalam hati.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Naruko semakin bergidik dan ngeri. Sepertinya, menjadi gadis single bukanlah ide buruk daripada selamanya harus jadi gadis terkutuk.

Hinata menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala, tidak habis pikir Naruko bisa setakut ini.

"dengar, aku kenal dengan Shion sejak di SMP. Aku berani bertaruh dia bukan gadis yang jahat. Gosip tentang kutukan itu hanyalah omong kosong"

Meskipun begitu, Naruko tetap masih tak yakin dengan ucapan Hinata. Hai itu membuat Hinata ingin sekali menggiling kepalanya keras-keras.

"ayolah, jangan jadi penakut begitu" Hinata semakin menyeret Naruko ketika gadis itu sekali lagi mencoba kabur dari sana.

"cintamu itu bermasalah, Naruko" tutur Hinata bersikeras.

"Dan orang itu…" telunjuknya mengarah ke dalam kelas.

"dapat memperbaikinya" putus Hinata seenaknya.

Naruko hanya bisa pasrah ketakutan ketika Hinata kembali menyeretnya.

.

Naruko mengenalnya sebagai Shion, seorang gadis cenayang yang selalu dikucilkan, bahkan ditakuti di sekolah.

Rumor yang beredar, dia selalu dikelilingi oleh makhluk tak kasat mata yang sangat menginginkan jiwanya. Dia bisa meramal, melihat yang tak terlihat, bahkan mengusir roh.

Berbeda dengan rekan sekelasnya yang lebih memilih mengenakan kostum gipsi, Shion justru memakai hakama (celana tradisional jepang) merah dan haori (jaket kimono) putih layaknya miko.

Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Naruko dapat merasakan aura aneh yang terpancar dari gadis tersebut. Dia tidak tau mengapa dia bisa merasakannya. Selama ini, Naruko selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Uzumaki…..Naruko…..?"

"H-hai!" Naruko kaget.

Suara Shion yang lembut, nyaris mendesah mengantarkan aura dingin yang tajam. Jantungnya berdetak cepat meresonansikan degup tak menyenangkan.

"angkat…..tangan…..kanan…., Uzumaki…..Naruko…"

Dengan terburu-buru, Naruko mengangkat tangan kanannya. Hinata yang ada di sampingnya memperhatikan dengan antusias.

Shion mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang membuat tubuh Naruko bergetar hebat melihat wajah putih pucatnya.

Gadis cenayang itu memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu menunduk.

"benang….Uzumaki….Naruko….sudah…putus…."

"eh? Benang?" Naruko mengernyit tak paham.

"akai…ito…." Lanjut Shion.

"heeeeee….." Naruko memanang jari kelingkingnya.

Menurut sebuah legenda, seutas benang merah tak terlihat konon terikat di jari kelingking setiap manusia. Ujung benang merah tersebut dipercaya akan terhubung pada belahan jiwanya. Akai ito.

"itukah sebabnya kenapa Naruko tak pernah mempunyai pacar?" Hinata bertanya-tanya di sebelah Naruko.

"hai…" jawab Shion singkat.

Naruko masih terdiam, berusaha mengunyah, menelan, dan mencerna kata-kata Shion. Selama ini gadis itu hanya menganggap bahwa akai ito hanya ada dalam cerita drama.

Dia memang tidak begitu percaya akan adanya belahan jiwa atau cinta abadi. Dia yakin dirinya tidak akan pernah merasakan happily ever after seperti dalam cerita dongeng.

Keyakinannya akan cinta runtuh tepat saat gadis itu merasakan cinta itu sendiri. Cinta yang tak mungkin digapainya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruko kemudian.

"orang…yang…terhubung…..dengan…..Uzumaki….Naruko….sudah….tidak…ada…." lalu Shion menundukkan kepalanya.

"dia….sudah…meninggal…."

Serius?! mata Naruko dan Hinata sontak membulat. Naruko menyandarkan punggungnya lemas.

"jadi benar ya… orang itu bukan cinta sejatiku" batin Naruko.

"Uzumaki…..Naruko…..butuh….bantuan….." desis Shion.

"benarkah? Jadi, masih ada jalan keluar? Bagaimana? Cepat jelaskan!" desak Hinata dengan hebohnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tak ingin sahabatnya itu menjadi perawan tua.

"jawabannya…..ada…di balik….jendela…."

Naruko mengalihkan pandangnnya pada jendela besar di belakang Shion, dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, gadis itu menyibakkan gorden tebal yang menutupi jendela. Matanya terpicing saat cahaya matahari langsung menyerbu ke dalam kelas.

"dimana?" Hinata yang mengekor di belakang Naruko celingak-celinguk melihat keluar jendela.

Mata Naruko hanya tertuju pada satu arah.

Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus, memainkan rambut seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Author sedang bosan, dan memutuskan untuk membuat fict ini. mungkin fict ini akan selesai pada saat lebaran, mungkin juga tidak.

kenapa words-nya sedikit, karena author berniat membuat masing-masing chapter dengan singkat tetapi dengan chapter yang cukup lumayan.

tinggalkan review yang membangun, itu akan membantu memotivasi author.

.

ryuu-kun out, adieu...


	2. Chapter 2

Did You Remember

By Ryuu-kun

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto isn't mine

 **Genre** : Supranatural, Drama, Romance, Etc

 **Rated** : T

 **Pairing** : Naruko x …..

 **Warning** : OC, OOC, Woman as main protagonist, typo, etc

.

.

.

 _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_

.

.

"Oi, Naruko! Sepertinya targetmu sudah keluar rumah" seru Naruto.

Naruto melihat keluar dari beranda lantai dua. Naruko urung merapikan dasinya, menghampiri Naruto di beranda sambil membawa kamera. Dengan bantuan kamera, gadis itu berusaha untuk membidik target incarannya. Tak jauh dari rumahnya, dia melihat sosok pria muda berseragam _gakuran_ (seragam siswa laki-laki untuk musim dingin) yang baru keluar dari sebuah rumah tua.

"Kenapa Sasuke berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, ya?" tanya Naruko bingung sambil menyerahkan kameranya pada Naruto, sementara gadis itu kembali sibuk untuk memperbaiki _seifuku_ (seragam)-nya. Melapisi blus kelasi putihnya dengan _cardigan oversized_ warna _cream_ yang juga menutupi sebagian rok lipit coklatnya.

"Bukankah mencari tau apa yang dilakukan targetnya adalah tugas seorang _stalker_? Sudah kuduga, kau memang _stalker_ amatiran" Bola mata biru Naruto mengerling usil. " _hai, Chi-zu"_ Naruto iseng memotret Naruko.

"Aku bukan amatiran" Naruko cemberut.

Naruko mengambil kembali kameranya, lalu berbalik pergi. Dia harus cepat-cepat berangkat dan menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Naruto mengikuti Naruko sampai ke ruang depan.

"Tidak sempat" sahut Naruko cuek sambil memasang sepatu.

" _ittekimasu_ "

Rambut gadis itu terayun seiring dengan ayunan pintu yang akhirnya tertutup dengan bunyi _klik_ pelan. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa miris. Lagi-lagi sepupunya itu membuatnya harus khawatir sekaligus sebal dengan tingkah konyolnya. Bagaimana tidak, membuntuti seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Naruko pasti sudah gila.

 _'Gadis itu membuatku lebih gila'_. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia membuka pintu dan mencari sosok Naruko yang nyaris hilang di ujung jalan. Naruto sadar, Naruko adalah animali tebesar dalam hidupnya sejak kedatangannya tiga tahun lalu, saat pertama kalinya gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu ini, di rumah keluarga Namikaze.

" _Uzumaki Naruko desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " Suara Naruko saat itu bagaikan decit burung mungil. Di sampingnya, bertengger sebuah koper kecil. Mata gadis itu bertemu dengan mata Naruto sembari tersenyum. Senyum ceria dan tulus. Tapi, tak sepenuhnya jujur. Satu pertanyaan spontan dalam benak Naruto. ' _untuk apa gadis itu ada di sini?'_ saat keluarga gadis itu tinggal di Narasaki, keluarga Naruto masih tinggal di Fukushima, tempat ayahnya bekerja sekarang.

Jarak travel dari Narasaki ke Fukushima yang cukup jauh sekitar tiga ratus tiga puluh tiga kilometer serta aktivitas padat ayahnya membuat keluarga Naruto jarang pulang ke Narasakiuntuk mengunjungi kakeknya. Sehingga, Naruto dan keluarganya nyaris tak pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Naruko. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan Naruko adalah saat mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Saat itu, Naruto dan keluarganya menghadiri penghormatan terakhir kepada ibunya Naruko. Naruko yang dikenalnya saat itu adalah gadis dengan tatapan kosong dengan jejak-jejak kehitaman menghiasi bawah matanya. Gadis itu tak pernah berbicara, dia hanya bergelayut sepanjang waktu dalam gendongan ayahnya dan melingkarkan lengannya yang mungil pada leher sang ayah saat ibunya dikremasi.

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, ayahnya Naruko langsung membawa Naruko pindah ke Tokyo untuk mengejar impiannya sebagai _mangaka._ Saat itulah Naruto dan ibunya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Narasaki demi untuk menemani kakeknya yang tinggal sendiri. Selama itu, Naruto tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari Naruko maupun ayahnya, hingga Naruto nyaris melupakan keberadaan mereka berdua. Tapi, kenapa gadis itu sekarang kembali ke kota kelahirannya?.

Naruto segera mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan sederhananya itu. Kakek yang berada di belakang Naruko mendorong bahu gadis itu pelan dan menuntunnya untuk masuk. Kakek mengambil tanggung jawab penuh untuk menjelaskan situasi tentang bagaimana sejak hari itu Naruko akan tinggal bersama mereka karena ayahnya di Tokyo makin gila dengan tumpukan naskah _manga_. Tapi, pertanyaan sederhana Naruto menumbuhkan pertanyaan lain seiring berjalannya waktu. Membingungkan dan tanpa jawaban. Seperti puzzle yang semakin lama semakin banyak, terpecah belah, dan berantakan. Semua pertanyaan itu terus menariknya, membuatnya tersedot pada sosok Naruko.

Kenapa jadi seperti itu? Naruto tidak tahu. Dia hanya sadar kalau hidupnya telah berubah, berputar-putar dengan Naruko sebagai pusat rotasi.

"Tenang saja, orang-orang konyol seperti Naruko punya caranya sendiri untuk menjaga diri. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

Naruto berkata lirih saat merasakan hawa dingin yang sangat familiar merayapi kulitnya.

" _Are_ , Naruko sudah berangkat?" Naruto berpaling mendengar ibunya yang baru muncul sambil menenteng kotak _bentou._

Seperti biasa, ibunya terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga yang baik dengan rambut kemerahan yang terurai dengan anggunnya.

"Nanti, biar aku titipkan pada Hyuuga-san di sekolah" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil kotak _bentou_ berbalut kain berwarna pink itu.

Ibunya mengangguk, mengerjap-ngerjapkan bola mata hijaunya.

.

.

* _Klik_ *

Naruko menertawai dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Keindahan musim gugur yang terpancarkan oleh Sasuke seakan menyihir Naruko untuk memotret pemuda itu. Ya, Sasuke adalah musim gugur. Musim yang tidak begitu disukai oleh Naruko. Musim di mana ranting pohon seakan berlomba-lomba untuk menggugurkan daunnya.

Sasuke berjalan di antara barisan pohon yang kini terlihat berwarna-warni dengan tiga degradasi warna di pinggir jalan. Dengan rambut hitam khasnya yang tertiup angin, pemuda itu benar-benar bagaikan sebuah potret musim gugur yang sempurna. Sedangkan, Naruko adalah musim semi. Musim semi mengingatkannya pada harapan, saat tunas-tunas mulai muncul malu-malu setelah tertidur panjang. Musim semi dan musim gugur tak bisa dipertemukan. Berbeda dan bertolak belakang.

Mungkin, karena itu Naruko tak pernah bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Tak pernah saling bicara ataupun saling menyapa.

 _'kau harus membuntuti Sasuke, Naruko,'_ kata Hinata.

Semenjak perayaan _bunkasai_ beberapa saat lalu, Hinata selalu saja memaksa Naruko untuk membuntuti dan mencari tahu semua hal tentang Sasuke, mengejar harapan satu-satunya untuk memperbaiki kehidupan cintanya. Menurut Hinata, ini kebetulan yang aneh karena orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menolong Naruko adalah Sasuke, salah satu siswa di kelasnya. Bukan hanya itu, rumah yang ditinggali oleh Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah kakeknya. Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang aneh.

"Tapi, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan." Naruko bergumam lirih dan menerawang.

Tubuh Naruko bergetar halus. Dia merasakan dinginnya angin musim gugur membalut tubuhnya. Matanya kembali beralih pada Sasuke. Baginya, Sasuke juga mengingatkannya pada angin musim gugur. Dingin dan kesepian. Wajahnya yang tampan selalu berhasil menarik perhatian para gadis di sekitarnya. Tapi, seperti angin musim gugur, Sasuke menghalau mereka begitu saja. Menolak mereka dengan cara yang dingin dan kejujuran yang sadis.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruko terlambat menyadari saat Sasuke berbelok ke sebuah tikungan. Naruko mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha mengejarnya. Saat gadis itu berbelok ke tikungan yang sama, di hadapannya hanya ada sebuah tembok yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Yo minna, ryuu-kun kembali dengan chapter 2. Terlalu singkat? Tentu saja karena chapter 3 juga akan segera diupload. Maaf klo lama upload, belakangan ini ryuu-kun cukup sibuk dengan beragam _'the damn paper and document'_ buat persiapan bikin visa and paspor.

Buat yang baca, sempatkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review untuk memotivasi author melanjutkan fic ini sampe selesai. Bagaimanapun juga, author ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya supaya bisa belajar bahasa jepang dengan santai dan ikut JLPT N3.

Okeh, cukup basa-basinya.

Ryuu-kun out, _Ciao…_


	3. Chapter 3

Did You Remember

By Ryuu-kun

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto isn't mine

 **Genre** : Supranatural, Drama, Romance, Etc

 **Rated** : T

 **Pairing** : Naruko x …..

 **Warning** : OC, OOC, Woman as main protagonist, typo, etc

.

.

.

 _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_

.

.

Naruko meniup malas ujung-ujung poni yang menutupi matanya. Rambutnya yang terpotong pendek sebatas bahu dengan ujung ikal tak luput dipermainkan oleh angin nakal yang menerbangkan daun-daun _momoji_ (maple) di taman. Dari kejauhan, tampak menara jam sekolah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Dengan sepasang sumpit yang masih terkulum di antara bibirny, Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruko yang belum menyentuh bekal makanannya.

"Apanya yang misterius?" tanya Hinata.  
Hinata merasa jengah dengan sikap tak bersemangat sahabatnya.

"Sasuke, sepertinya, dia seorang ninja" jawab Naruko yang terdengar begitu asal di telinga Hinata.

Hinata menyumpit sebuah telur gulung dari kotak bekalnya.

"Mungkin, saat itu kau sedang berhalusinasi?" sambil melahap bekalnya.

Bibir Naruko yang mungil mengerucut. Dia berpikir. Penjelasan apalagi yang masuk akal selain Sasuke adalah seorang ninja? Manusia biasa mana mungkin bisa menghilang begitu saja. Atau, mungkin Sasuke bukan manusia? Apa benar tadi itu hanya halusinasi?

"Mungkin kau benar, Hinata-chan" putus Naruko akhirnya.

Naruko mulai membuka kotak _bentou_ -nya. Perut gadis itu langsung menggelegar saat melihat hidangan _bentou_ yang dibuatkan bibinya. Bekal makanannya tersusun dengan sangat cantik dan artistik. Sakura tidak percaya seorang _gaijin_ (orang asing / luar jepang) seperti bibinya yang dahulunya merupakan peserta _Sister State Program_ yang dilakukan oleh pemerintah Perfektur Yamanashi akan sangat jatuh cinta pada Jepang, akhirnya menjadi _yamato nadeshiko_ (wanita idaman) sejati yang setiap hari membuatkan bekal makanan. Sepertinya, Naruko harus berterimakasih pada Naruto karena telah menitipkan bekalnya pada Hinata. Untung saja, Naruto dan Hinata sekelas. Kalau tidak, mungkin Naruko tidak akan makan siang.

"Oi! Shion-chan! Kocchi, kocchi!"

Sontak, Naruko mengangkat kepalanya mendengarkan seruan Hinata. Ia urung mengucapkan itadakimasu yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Sahabatnya itu sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang gadis yang begitu di kenal Naruko. Shion.

Gadis itu membungkuk singkat pada Hinata. Lalu, memilih duduk pada bangku taman beberapa meter dari mereka. Hinata berdecak.

"Seharusnya Shion-chan makan siang bersama kita saja"

Keluhnya melihat Shion yang bukan hanya menolak duduk dengan mereka, tetapi juga memilih duduk membelakangi mereka.

Hinata kembali menyantap makan siangnya. Mata Naruko justru tak bisa berpaling dari sosok Shion. Pundak gadis itu terlihat begitu dingin. Terlalu berat untuk tubuh mungilnya. Terlalu…kesepian…

Naruko mengucek matanya. Apa matanya salah lihat? Jangan-jangan, benar yang dikatakan Hinata. Apakah sekarang Naruko juga sedang berhalusinasi? Ada cahaya aneh di sekitar Shion. Cahaya itu terlihat semakin jelas. Semakin pekat. Semakin padat. Membentuk sebuah siluet yang tak bisa dipercaya oleh kedua mata Naruko.

Pundak Shion bergerak perlahan.

 _'konon, gadis itu selalu diikuti oleh makhluk tak kasat mata'_ batin Naruko.

Shion memalingkan wajahnya.

 _'yang menginginkan jiwanya…..'_ jantung Naruko berdegup semakin kencang.

Shion menghadap Naruko.

*bruk*

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan begitu?" sembur Hinata saat Naruko mulai membuka matanya.

Naruko menggerutu dalam hati.

 _'pandanganku saja masih berkunang-kunang, sudah ditanya begitu. Tapi, di mana aku sekarang? yang terlihat hanya warna putih. Tempat tidur putih. Selimut putih. Tirai putih. Langit-langit putih. Ah, ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tipikal'_

"Naruko, kau dengar aku tidak?" sentak Hinata lagi.

Dokter sekolah mereka, Shizune sensei, hanya bilang kalau Naruko pingsan karena Hipoglikemia. Naruko sama sekali belum menyentuh makan siangnya. Tapi, melihat gelagat Naruko, Hinata yakin ada hal lain yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Ugh…, setidaknya, izinkan aku mengumpulkan separuh nyawaku yang sempat hilang, Hinata-chan" protes Naruko, mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mengumpulkan nyawamu kau bilang? Kau nyaris membuatku kehilangan nyawa saat melihatmu tiba-tiba pingsan, tahu?!" Hinata mengomel heboh.

Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Naruko meringis.

Kejadian itu benar-benar di luar kuasanya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lihat? Naruko kira, jantungnya akan berhenti seketika.

*Tuk*

"Kau mengbaikan aku?" Tiba-tiba, Hinata mengetuk kepala Naruko.

"Gomen" Naruko meminta maaf. Mengusap-usap jidatnya. Rasanya sakit. Berarti, dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

" _Ne~_ , Hinata-chan, ada hal aneh yang terjadi padaku" ungkap Naruko pelan.

Hinata beringsut, mendorong kursinya mendekat ke ranjang Naruko.

"Jelaskan!"

Naruko bingung akan memulai dari mana. Jujur, gadis itu tidak apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya tadi dilihatnya.

"Sepertinya, kau benar. Aku berhalusinasi. Sepertinya, aku punya kelainan mental" Naruko memberengut. Matanya memicing takut.

"Hah?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata-chan? Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar punya kelainan mental? Apa itu artinya aku sudah gila?" Naruko mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Hinata hafal _gesture_ ini. _Gesture_ saat gadis itu sedang bingung dan frustasi.

"Tung, tunggu dulu…"

"Aku sudah gila. Aku membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak"

"Naruko….."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Naruko!"

"Uzumaki…Naruko…..tidak punya…..kelainan…mental….."

Naruko reflek beringsut menjauh saat Shion muncul tiba-tiba. Hinata pun berjingkat kaget. Kali ini, Hinata akui bahwa pose Shion dengan setengah tubuh mengintip dari balik pintu geser ruang pintu kesehatan benar-benar menakutkan.

Shion menyerat langkahnya. Pelan-pelan mendekati ranjang Naruko. Tapi, dia tidak sendiri. Seorang wanita yang tak begitu jelas parasnya mengikuti gadis tersebut dalam diam. Tidak ada sinar keterkejutan di mata Hinata. Itu artinya, hanya Naruko….. lagi-lagi, hanya Naruko yang dapat melihatnya.

 _'Tidak mungkin! Melihat hal yang aneh dua kali dalam hari yang sama itu mustahil. Apa yang sebenarnya kulihat? Apa benar hanya halusinasi? Atau…..'_

"Roh…." Seakan mendengar semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam otak Naruko, Shion bersuara,

"Yang…..Uzumaki….Naruko….lihat….adalah….roh…."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruko pingsan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Damn, untuk Chapter 3 bahkan lebih singkat dari sebelumnya. Maafkanlah Author yang pemalas ini, jujur bingung mau nulis gimana. Belum lagi ngga ada yang memberi semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Dan…haaahhhhhhh! _KUSO….!_ ANE UPDATE NGGA BISA-BISA KARENA BAHASANYA SELALU BERUBAH KE BAHASA DEWA (BAHASA PEMROGRAMAN) SETELAH MENCOBA LEBIH DARI 10 KALI BARU BERHASIL, SHIT REALLY HAPPEN HERE!

Chapter 3 selesai, tolong semangatin author supaya fic ini selesai.

Ryuu-kun out. Adieu…


End file.
